Usuario:Fay, Sheikah Umbra~
Oye amigo, ¿Te cuento un secretillo? Esta chica esta loquita, mejor corre... O no sé lo que te hará Creo que puede, no sé, desollarte vivo y/o desgarrarte (? ::::: ¡Hila! Andate de aqui ahora pues estamos arreglando Archivo:Pikachu_mail_maya1999.gifOye , ¡Dejame un mensajito en mi discu or die!Archivo:Pikachu_mail_maya1999.gif Hey bitch, im fabulous! (? Hola amiguetes extraños de paises que ni sabia que existian xD, estais en mi pagina de usuario cotillias sucios Bueno, les dare una breve describscion de mi misma, ¿Y yo que?. Callate tu. Luego de esa breve interrupcion de este chivatín, les diré como soy yo. Estoy loca, soy sadica, soy masoquista :3, soy tristona, adoro a Lucarito :D, y soy demasiado fantaseante. Tambien voy a destruir el mundo :3...¡Oh mierda! Estado (o un mini capitulo de mi vida) Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Pikachu.png: ♪Dolor...Agonía...Mi odio arde desde las profundidades♪ Archivo:?.png: Dime Fay-chan, ¿que es esa hermosa poesía que recitas n_n? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_ilusionada.png: Ah, se te paso el enojo por lo de la Vania Archivo:?.png: No me lo recuerdes è_é, ¿que era eso? Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Treecko.png: Nuestro objetivo...Death Wing. Archivo:?.png: Death Wing, eh... Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Bulbasaur.png y Archivo:?.png: Será nuestro y con el... Pinches amigos (? Weavy o Vania Asd, mi amiga sumamente trolleadora, es amiga de PE y del colegio Kris Mi primera amiga en PE... :foreveralone: Pika :3 Esta chica me ayudó mucho con una de mis chorrocientas novelas, gracias :D Celestea Atencion, admiradora de Zelda en radar D8 Brandon :D...Mmm, ¿como me hice su amiga? Ah, le firme :3 Zorua :S Me encanta como es *o*, amiguita Fani! La conoci por mis multiples dudas de gente desconocida ewe Marcoo Tambien le firme (prácticamente así conocí a todos mis "amigos") Butterfreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi nuevo amiguete, por el virus de Foreveralonidad .3. Dios Draco (Yo le digo asi, ¡Nadie mas O_O!) Amigo nuevo :D!! Borja the Pikachu :3 EarthBound...Aunque no me lo haya terminado, sabemos que es un buen juego :D Novelas Solo las que me enorgullecen >:U Saga, "El Cataclismo de la Region Arca" (Y tambien la Region Temade) #La Busqueda de un amigo #El Destino de la Muerte #...Seguira Otras: Yo, mi vida, mis notas, mi problema Saga, "Historias de una guarda" #La Flor de RedasaRu #...Seguira Pokemonines (? :::::::: Archivo:Pichu_NB.gif->Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif :::::::::: Poncho : Me lo regalo esta que voy a asesinar tarde o temprano, es muy glotoncito y jugueton ::::::::: Archivo:Scizor_NB.gif :::::::::: Zora :: Otro regalo...Es sobreprotector y no me deja hacer nada de matar ni de las cosas sadicas que me gustan ::::::::: Archivo:Kyurem_Blanco_NB2.gif :::::::::: Blackte :: ¡Mueran de envidia! Otro regalin, destruye mi casa, pero es muy cuqui :3 ::::::::: Archivo:Ursaring_NB.gif :::::::::: Claw :: Ya nos llevamos mejor :D, me ayuda a asesinar gente, ¡y gratis! :::::::::: Archivo:Granbull_NB.gif :::::::::: Sandra :: Me cae muy bien este pokemon, me cuida y no me molesta, ¡Te quiero! ::::::::: ::::::::: Archivo:Braviary_NB.gif ::::::::::: Red ::: ¡Cosita! Me encanta, es un favorito de Teselia (con Snivy y Chandelure) ::::::::: Archivo:Oddish_NB.gif->Archivo:Gloom_NB.png :::::::::: Naranja : Era una cucadita ¬¬, necesito una piedra, ¡Alguien demela y le doy un dibujo Archivo:D8_transparente.png! :::::::::: Archivo:Clefairy_NB.gif :::::::::: Pinka ♪ ::: Me encanta! No se si evoluciona pero espero que lo hagas :D ::::::::: Archivo:Huevo_de_Minun.png -> Archivo:Minun_NB.gif :::::::::: Maximo :: ¡No puedo creer que allas crecido :`D! Me parecia ayer cuando eras un huevito... :::::::::: Archivo:Munchlax_NB_variocolor.gif :::::::::: Azabalus :: ¡Mi primer pokemon shiny! ¡Te adoro Azabalus! Pero no come nada :S... ::::::::::: Archivo:Gallade_NB.gif :::::::::::: Green :: ¡Gallade! ¡Eres genial! Aunque pareces un poco homo :S, no dejas de hablarles a los Gardevoir machos >:D... ::::::::::: ¿Sabias que... #...Amo a Archivo:N_sprite_NB.gif? #...La X me molesta por eso? #...Son mas razones para asesinarla >:D? #...Me han plagiado la cuenta >:U? #...Me he de vengar? #...Mi primer juego de pokemon fue el Pokemon Esmeralda? #...Lo jugaria mil veces? #...Soy de las que dibujan? #...Pero pinto mal TT_TT? #...Soy una chica? #...Aunque no me queda muy claro >:D? #...Yo soy...? #...No es nadie >:U? #...Me encanta Zelda, Star Fox, EarthBound, Pokemony por su puesto...? #...Te quedaste con la duda? #...Asesinare a Sydan? #...Por asesinarme y quitarme a N? #...Conquistare el mundo y luego lo destruire? #...Conmigo? #...Esta seccion se acaba aqui? porque este subnormal la esta echando a perder >:U ¿Me firmarias? Firmame plis D`: *Te firmo por que sere tu peor pesadilla....jaja no me hagas caso, te firmo por que me caes bien(y eso que no hemos hablado);D Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif00:00 13 sep 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo porque Me gusta el aji con papas (???Archivo:Liepard icon.png ♪Kneazle?....;Is that I am?♪ Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif *Pongo firmiiizzz ^3^ ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 20:46 15 sep 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo por que me caes bien, por que me encanta mi novela y por que yo también soy muy sádico >:D xDDDDDD *--Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 16:53 18 sep 2012 (UTC *Yo otra vez XDU Archivo:Absol mini.gif♫Troll Science.... Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif'¿Te sirve? 'Archivo:Gengar mini.gif *Jajajajaja ¿Por qué no? Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:03 20 sep 2012 (UTC) *Firmo xD! Mi firma debe ser vista por todo el universo D8 (? ♦ † ~тαкє тнє мιяα¢ℓє ℓσηgє∂ Archivo:Yuno_Gasai_mini_icon.png ωιтн ¢συяαgє тσ ℓινє~ † ♦ 18:07 21 sep 2012 (UTC)